she, who changes everything
by Faneda
Summary: Semuanya berubah ketika dia bertemu orang itu. Orang yang tinggal di negara yang sedang konflik.


**Bagian Pertama: Rindu**

Bunyi pintu yang diketuk memaksanya tuk mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatan memotong-motong beberapa wortel di dapur. Berteriak 'Sebentar!' ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang tak sabaran ke arah pintu depan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tatkala menerka-nerka seseorang di balik pintu adalah pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka saat dirinya membuka kuncian pintu lalu menarik gagangnya. Wajah rupawan sang tamu yang disinari cahaya matahari senja menjadi salah satu panorama yang tak ingin dilewatkannya. Tanpa basa-basi, sang tamu dengan tubuh tegap tinggi langsung menyambar bibir sang tuan rumah. Terkejut untuk sepersekian detik, sang tuan rumah balas mencumbu si tamu berhelai pirang. Teringat akan sup yang sedang dimasaknya, si tuan rumah mulai menarik diri.

Ia, si tuan rumah—sebut saja Rangga—adalah seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria Belanda bernama Jasper. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Rangga sedang meliput suatu berita di Rotterdam, Belanda. Narasumber yang ia wawancarai saat itu adalah Jasper. Dan di sanalah benih-benih cinta tumbuh. Yang pertama kali jatuh hati adalah Jasper. Dan karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, ia 'menyelidiki' Rangga. Jasper juga gencar mengajak Rangga kencan. Kalimat yang digunakannya pertama kali adalah, "Berkenankah dirimu menemaniku sebentar untuk kuwawancarai. Aku Jasper, seorang jurnalis sekaligus blogger, dan aku penasaran dengan kehidupan reporter seperti Anda."

Rangga yang memang pada dasarnya senang membantu orang lain langsung menerima ajakan Jasper. Ditemani dua cangkir kopi di kafé Oranje Waffle, Rotterdam, yang dikelola adik perempuan Jasper, mereka berbincang-bincang akrab.

Kedua insan itu pun akhirnya menjalin hubungan—secara diam-diam.

Dan Jasper bernjanji mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama di Rotterdam, Belanda—tempat kelahiran Jasper—begitu mereka menikah di kemudian hari. Sudah dengar belum jika pernikahan sesama jenis telah dilegalkan di Negara Kincir Angin itu (sejak tahun 1996)? Jika belum, maka sekarang Anda tahu.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak memberitahuku akan datang. Kalau tahu kau akan datang kan aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

Jasper tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah lebih seru begini? Kau yang selalu merindukanku tiba-tiba mendapati aku di depan rumahmu dengan sebuah koper di tangan."

Dan siku Rangga yang menghujam rusuk Jasper menjadi respon—tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipi.

Selain secara diam-diam, kedua anak Adam itu menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Jasper di Belanda dan Rangga di Indonesia. Sebulan sekali, Jasper akan berkunjung dan menginap beberapa hari di rumah Rangga.

Persetan dengan peraturan di negaranya yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis.

Persetan dengan keluarganya yang (mungkin) tak akan pernah merestui hubungan mereka.

Persetan dengan semua yang tak mengizinkan. Ia tak peduli. Mereka tak peduli. Ia mencintai Jasper. Jasper mencintainya. Dan ia harap selalu begitu.

"_Ik hou van je, lieve."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.:::::.**

**Bagian Kedua: Firasat Buruk**

Hari kelima Jasper menginap di apartemen Rangga, ia terbangun dengan ciri-ciri orang yang baru mendapat mimpi buruk. Peluh di dahi dan napas yang terengah. Kala itu baru pukul satu pagi. Rangga yang berbaring di sampingnya mau tak mau ikut terbangun. Ia mengusap pelan bahu kiri Jasper berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Jasper mengangguk namun tak berniat menceritakan mimpi buruknya pada Rangga. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak ingin membuat Rangga ikut cemas. Ia tak ingin membuat Rangga cemas saat ia bermimpi Rangga meninggalkannya setibanya di negeri nun jauh yang sedang dilanda konflik tersebut.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Diam.

"Aku tak apa. Maaf membuatmu terbangun."

Dan mereka kemudian melanjutkan tidur mereka.

…

…

Siang itu, Rangga memegang erat secarik kertas di genggaman. Kabar baik sebenarnya yang tertoreh di kertas putih bertinta hitam itu, gajinya sebagai reporter akan dinaikkan jika ia menerima tawaran meliput di negara yang kini dilanda konflik. Palestina. Ia ingin sekali membantu mereka—doa dan donasi sudah ia berikan setidaknya—dan berbincang akrab dengan mereka yang diliputi ketakutan akan teror yang diberikan Israel.

Di saat ia mendapat kesempatan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa cemas. Tapi bukan cemas akan kehilangan nyawa saat bertugas. Bukan. Bukan itu. Dan ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sekhawatir ini.

"Ada apa?"

Ia tersentak saat merasakan kepala Jasper tengah bersandar di bahunya. Rangga menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu." Terlalu sibuk berpikir—atau malah melamun?—Rangga sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Jasper.

Jasper tak merespon—setidaknya belum. Ia menunggu Rangga melanjutkan perkataannya yang mungkin tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku hanya khawatir saat nantinya akan bertugas di Palestina."

"… Jangan pergi ke sana. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Tapi ini kesempatanku dapat ke sana. Lagipula aku cemas bukan karena takut meregang nyawa."

Jasper mengernyit heran lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Lalu?"

Rangga mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sendiri tak tahu."

**.:::::.**

**Bagian Ketiga: Pertemuan**

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Rangga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneriwa tawaran dari tempatnya bekerja untuk meliput berita di Palestina. Jasper tak mungkin mencegah Rangga, karena ia tahu memang itulah yang diinginkan Rangga. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

Satu hari sebelum Jasper kembali ke Negeri Tulip, mereka bercinta hingga pagi menjelang.

Dua hari setelah Jasper kembali ke Belanda, Rangga tengah siap dengan sebuah koper di tangan. Berdiri bersama rekan-rekannya di sebuah stasiun televisi, mereka akan berangkat ke Palestina hari itu.

Hati Rangga berdebar-debar memikirkannya. Bahagia bercampur cemas—yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu kenapa.

...

...

Setibanya di Palestina, ia merasa gugup.

Keperluan tempat tinggal dan lainnya telah diatur. Ia dan dua orang rekannya menginap di sebuah rumah salah seorang warga Palestina. Warga yang bersukarela memberinya tempat tinggal sementara termasuk orang yang kekurangan. Warga itu, seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki seorang istri dan empat anak, tidur dalam satu ruangan saat Rangga dan temannya menginap. Makanan sangat susah saat itu, jadi mereka tiap hari 'berpuasa'.

Rangga tak mengerti. Padahal, pikirnya, jika saja orang itu menolak, ia dan keluarganya tak perlu tidur dalam satu ruangan. Ia tak perlu membagi makanannya yang sangat sedikit kepada Rangga. Saat ditanya, orang itu, yang bernama Abdullah, hanya menjawab, "Sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk menjamu tamu sebaik mungkin."

Dan dari semua kebaikan itu, ada satu yang paling menarik baginya. Anak pertama Abdullah, yang bernama Fatimah, membuatnya terharu.

Semangat Fatimah untuk tetap bersekolah sanggat tinggi. Tak peduli sekolahnya telah dihancurkan, gadis itu tetap datang. Menyaksikan bangunan sekolahnya yang telah menjadi puing-puing. Waktu Rangga bertanya kenapa—bukan termasuk pekerjaan, sebenarnya—Fatimah menjawab, "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Siapa tahu ada seorang guru yang datang yang mengharapkan seorang murid."

"Apa ada gurumu yang datang kalau begitu?"

Fatimah hanya tersenyum dengan kepala tergeleng lemah, "Sampai sekarang belum."

Sejak saat itu, Rangga berusaha membagi ilmunya dengan Fatimah beserta adiknya. Memang ada kendala, saat mereka berucap dengan lisan yang berbeda. Beruntung, seorang rekan yang menyertainya adalah seorang penerjemah.

...

...

Suatu hari saat tengah meliput, terjadi sebuah pertikaian di daerah Ramalah. Rangga yang saat itu melihat ingin melerai seorang warga Palestina dengan seorang tentara Israel. Ia pun terluka.

Saat ia pulang, Fatimah segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengobatinya. Ia begitu telaten. "Kau sangat ahli ya." Puji Rangga.

Fatimah tersenyum ceria mendengarnya, "Sudah hal biasa mendapati anggota keluarga pulang dengan luka-luka karena memberontak. Bahkan, ayah pernah dipenjara selama seminggu. Dan... aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

**.:::::.**

**Bagian keempat: Perpisahan**

Kebaikan Fatimah membuat Rangga ingin sekali meminangnya. Di negeri itu pula, ia mengucapkan dua syahadat. Saat ia pulang ke tanah air, ia berjanji dalam hati, akan memutuskan hubungan percintaannya dengan Jasper.

Tepat saat Rangga akan meninggalkan rumah Abdullah, Rangga meminta izin pada Abdullah untuk meminang Fatimah. Ayahnya akan setuju apabila putrinya juga setuju. Rangga begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Fatimah, menikahlah denganku. Bimbinglah aku agar menjadi muslim yang sholeh."

Fatimah sangat senang dengan lamaran mendadak itu. Umurnya cukup untuk menikah. Hanya satu syaratnya, Rangga harus tinggal di tanah kelahiran Fatimah.

"Mengapa? Kenapa tidak tinggal di negeriku saja? Kau dan keluargamu akan aman di sana. Kau juga dapat mewujudkan impianmu menjadi seorang dokter."

"Tidak, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga tanah suci ini. Maafkan aku."

Rangga tak memaksa. Berapakalipun ia mencoba memaksa, ia yakin Fatimah akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Dengan berat hati karena ditolak, Rangga kemudian pulang ke Indonesia.

Saat menjejakkan kakinya di apartemen miliknya ia langsung menelepon Jasper.

'_Rangga! Kukira kau lupa padaku. Jadi bagaimana? Sukses?'_

"Hai, Jasper. Tidak, aku tidak lupa. Sukses."

'_Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau tak secerewet biasanya. Ada apa, Rangga?'_

"Maaf, Jasper. Kita harus mengakhiri ini."

'_Kenapa?—oh, tidak!'_

"Maaf, Jasper."

'_Kau bertemu seorang wanita ya?'_

Jauh di Belanda sana, Jasper berharap Rangga mengatakan, 'tidak'.

"Ya, dia wanita yang sangat hebat. Namanya Fatimah."

'_...'_

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya segera. Kau juga Jasper."

'_Aku?'_

"Ya, kau juga carilah wanita yang hebat."

'_.. terima kasih, Rangga atas semuanya."_

"Iya, kau juga."

**.:::::.**

**Bagian kelima: Kembali**

Tak lama setelah kepulangannya, setelah meminta restu orangtua, Rangga kembali ke Palestina. Ia benar-benar tak dapat membendung rasa ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tak semudah yang Rangga duga. Rumah Fatimah berubah menjadi puing-puing. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu hingga menemukannya. Seluruh keluarganya tewas kecuali dirinya yang pagi itu sedang berjalan-jalan mengunjungi puing-puing sekolahnya.

"Masihkah berlaku bagimu lamaranku waktu itu?"

"Sama seperti maukah kau tinggal di tanah ini."

"Aku tak akan menolak kali ini."

**.:::::.**

**TAMAT**

**.:::::.**

..

..

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers ( c ) Hidekazu Himaruya. This stuff is mine (Faneda). I don't take any profits from thi****s.**

**Warnings: Human!AU, OoC?, ****Sho-ai dan hetero****, OneShot, MissTypo, weird, dsb (dan saya bingung).**

**Pair: Ne****ther****lands/male!Indonesia/fem!Palestine.**

**.**

**NB: Saya berasa nge-troll waktu naruh Warning di bawah :v Adakah yang kaget dengan pair atau yang lainnya gara-gara t****id****ak membaca warning terlebih dahulu? Wkwkwk *slap***

**.**

**NBB: Maaf banget yang udah kecewa baca, jujur ide ini terlintas begitu aja. Dan saya gak tega buat nggak melampiaskan :" Berawal dari hints Indonesia yang gigih banget bantu Palestina dan juga karena OTP saya NedIndo :3 *terus?***

**.**

**Regards,**

**Faneda**


End file.
